


NO LIMIT (TO THE STEEL IN OUR HEARTS)

by Zoya1416



Category: Original Work
Genre: COVID 19, Poetry, Resistance Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28123509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya1416/pseuds/Zoya1416
Summary: This was inspired by an author's note - flamethrower, on Part VIII of "Of a Linear Circle," who wrote:We're standing together, even if we're standing six feet apartThere is no limit to the steel in our heartsOne line of the fic is "Always remember what brings you joy."
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	NO LIMIT (TO THE STEEL IN OUR HEARTS)

NO LIMIT (TO THE STEEL IN OUR HEARTS)  
COVID-19 RESISTANCE LYRICS  
Copyright 2020 

Nation by nation has suffered this plague  
We’ve lost the freedom of life that we crave  
The disaster and damage can pull us apart  
We can choose to be fearful, we can choose to be brave  
We stand together, standing six feet apart  
There is no limit to the steel in our hearts  
*****

Anger and rage and fear and frustration  
Deaths mounting up everywhere  
We spend our hours in frantic isolation  
As we struggle not to despair  
We do not know when the plague will depart  
But there is no limit to the steel in our hearts  
*****  
Our holidays are lonely with lost celebrations  
Unable to share in parties and meals  
Apart from our families, friends, and relations  
We stake a claim on higher ideals  
We’re masking our expressions and doing our part  
There is no limit to the steel in our hearts  
*****

Grant us serenity to accept what we can’t change  
Courage to change what we can  
Wisdom to know the difference  
Strength to shoulder our part  
There is no limit to the steel in our hearts

******

We welcome others to our virtual room  
We band together by screen and by zoom  
We comfort those who’ve experienced loss  
We combat ignorance the whole world across  
We share music and laughter and the joy of new art  
There is no limit to the steel in our hearts

*****  
We won’t let the plague our lives destroy  
We’ll always remember what brings us our joy  
We stand together, standing six feet apart  
There is no limit to the steel in our hearts.  
No limit, no limit to the steel in our hearts  
***  
There is no limit to the steel in our hearts  
No limit, no limit, no limit  
***  
There is no limit to the steel in our hearts  
No limit, no limit, no limit  
There is no limit to the steel in our hearts  
***  
**We stand together, standing six feet apart**  
**And there is no limit at all**  
**To the steel in our hearts**


End file.
